When developing executable code such as applications, tests are run against the executable code. In some cases, the testing of the executable code can be performed manually by a human tester. One type of test that can be performed by the human tester is a monkey test, where the human tester can randomly operate controls of the executable code to determine whether the executable code exhibits some abnormality (e.g. crash of the executable code or other anomalous behavior). A monkey test can be a relatively lengthy test, especially if the monkey test is performed manually by a human tester.